This invention relates generally to a power supply for vibrating compressors, and more particularly to a power supply for vibrating compressors of a type having a vibrating drive coil in a magnetic field, in which a timing at which a counter electromotive force generated in the drive coil is recovered to the neighborhood of 0 volts is detected, and an AC voltage is generated in synchronism with that timing to feed a drive current to the drive coil from the outside to ensure efficient operation of the vibrating compressor.
Conventional power supplies for vibrating compressors have heretofore been of such a type that an AC voltage of a frequency agreeing with the mechanical frequency of a vibrating compressor is caused to generate in a complex circuit configuration (Japanese Patent Application Ser. No. Sho-54(1979)-74184) to feed to the vibrating compressor.
Another type of power supply is also known, in which a battery voltage is boosted by a DC--DC converter using a transformer, and the boosted voltage is fed to the vibrating compressor.
In the prior-art vibrating compressors, however, the circuit for causing the electrical system and the mechanical system to resonate with each other has been constructed by discrete devices due to the complexity of its circuit configuration. This has led to increased cost and troublesome maintenance. Furthermore, the use of a transformer has resulted in increased weight and cost.